inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Mizukawa Minori
Mizukawa Minori (水川みのり) is Shinsei Inazuma Japan's manager. Appearance Mizukawa has dark, green colored hair that falls through her shoulders. Her eyes are also dark green. She wears an unknown school uniform. Personality She has a calm and mysterious personality. She seems to be close to Kuroiwa Ryuusei, casually talking to him and always following him. Plot (Galaxy) In episode 1, she looked through Shinsei Inazuma Japan 's member data, noting that the 8 players are new to soccer. She followed Kuroiwa after the match. In episode 2, she was introduced as one of the team's managers, along with Aoi. She later talked together with Kuroiwa at the bench area, saying how interesting the irritated look on Tenma, Tsurugi and Shindou faces' were. In episode 3, she was a bit surprised at Shinsei Inazuma Japan getting better during the match between Fire Dragon. At the end of the match, she looked strangely at Aoi who was really happy that they won. In episode 4, she appeared with Kuroiwa who told Tenma the new order which was about the withdrawal test. In episode 5, she was at the bench area talking to Kuroiwa again. She was curious and asked him about his intention of proposing a withdrawal test but Kuroiwa just told her to be quiet and watch. In episode 6, she along with Kuroiwa, Aoi and the trainer were sitting on the benches and watching the match between Shinsei Inazuma Japan and Big Waves. In episode 8, she and Kuroiwa announced to Shinsei Inazuma Japan that their next opponent would be Saudi Arabia's representives, Shamshir. In episode 9, on the second-half of the match between Shinsei Inazuma Japan and Shamshir, the gang Kusaka fought against came to the field. Aoi asked her what should they do but she just remained calm and said there was nothing they could do. When Shinsei Inazuma Japan won against Shamshir, she said the match was interesting. In episode 10, she and Aoi watched the training of Shinsei Inazuma Japan in the black room for the past 3 days. Aoi attempted to get into a conversation with her but failed. In episode 11, before Aoi went to search for Konoha, she told Aoi that Konoha is intimidated of people especially girls. She was seen overhearing the conversation between Manabe and Minaho who found out about the data of the opponents they have faced, except for Shamshir, had increased drastically. In episode 12, when Kusaka confessed his feelings to Konoha during the match between Mach Tiger, she agreed with Aoi for the first time when Aoi said that there is a person who notices good points about Konoha that Konoha herself doesn't know. In episode 13, when Funagi got angry at Kuroiwa for entrusting Manabe and Minaho the job of finding the strategy to win the match, she told Funagi that nothing would be solved even if he gets impatient which made him remain silent. In episode 14, she and Kuroiwa were seen talking together at the bench area after the match between Shinsei Inazuma Japan and Resistance Japan. When she asked him why did he arrange the match and Kuroiwa replied to her it was to teach them the terror of soccer especially to the 8 beginners of the team. In episode 15, after Funagi left in frustation to Kuroiwa, she asked Kuroiwa will Shinsei Inazuma Japan win the match but Kuroiwa just replied that her question was stupid and she remained silent. Gallery Minori Ep1 (2).png|Mizukawa looking through Shinsei Inazuma Japan's member data. Mizukawa laughing.png|Mizukawa saying how interesting the irritated look on Tenma, Shindou and Tsurugi's faces is. Minori after the_match.png|Mizukawa looking strangely at Aoi. Mizukawa handing over the mike to Ryuusei.png|Mizukawa giving Kuroiwa the microphone. Minori telling Aoi that Konoha scares of people especially girls in Galaxy11 (HQ).PNG|Mizukawa telling Aoi that Konoha is afraid of people, especially girls. IG-14-062.PNG|Mizukawa in the TCG. Trivia *The kanji in her name (水) means water. *She often appears with Kuroiwa Ryuusei, the coach of Shinsei Inazuma Japan . Navigation Category:Galaxy characters Category:Managers